Possessed: Yukino
by XXX-Clara Oswin Oswald-XXX
Summary: The survivors of Heavenly Host have only begun to heal from their traumatic event,but it seems for one of them they wont get off the hook for Ayumi struggles with her rejection from satoshi and her developing feelings for Yoshiki,she also has to deal with being possessed by an evil spirit.Will her friends be able to save her or will her soul be for ever lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Possesed:Yukino**

**Chapter 1**

**Home and rejection**

** Disclaimer:I do not own corpse Party or any of it's awsome characters.**

**Ayumi's Pov**

I was sitting in class taking notes as the teacher talked,or at least I was until my thought's begun to weeks had passed since we had gotten back from Heavenly of us that survived that is,the first night was the hardest.I remember waking up screaming bloody murdur,My sister who was home at the time came to comfort normaly travled helping out with spirit troubles and held me,rocking gently until my tears finaly secound night was no better,on and on the nighmares continued re-playing event's from heavenly Host.I saw the blood,the gore,Mayu her body splattered against the wall barely vision of the kidnapped kids,being brutaly murdered seeing Sachiko,face before she killed Yuki/me.

Neomi,when I saw her was quiet,depressed,a dark cloud seemed to hover above her 's death weighed heavily on her small looked exhusted,his soulder's slumping and dark bags hanging under his eye' only did he have his own nightmares but he also had his sister to take care awoke several times a night in terror,Yoshiki was his usual cool self with only his sluggish movements and dark under eye circles to show that he too was affected.

After suffering alone for two weeks I went to my friends with an idea."Why dont we all have a sleep over?" I glanced at me sleepily,"a sleep over?" I nod,"We've all been trying to handle things on our own,but we're all friends and we faced the same things.I think we need to lean on each other a little bit"

"Isn't sleep overs more of a girl thing" Yoshiki said

"It dosen't have to be" Neomi spoke up,her tone soft,"and like Ayumi said it's to help each other get through do you think Satoshi?" she asked.

He was quiet as he thought,"I think Ayumi is right,a sleep over would be a good idea"

"Alright" Neomi agrees.I turn to look at Yoshiki our eye's met he looked away with a sigh,"Fine,i'm in"I smiled in triumpth."Don't forget to ask Yuka" I call as Satoshi left to go and pick up his sister from school.

On saturday we had our sleep over and the next two weeks we had a sleep over once a week.

The first sleep over was spent at my house,the next at Satoshi's and Yoshiki' next one was supossed to be held at Neomi's seemed to be doing allot better,she seemed was also spending allot of time with Satoshi.I tried to ignore the spike of jelously as I observed this.

One day after school I bumped into Satoshi,the halls were bare and we were talked for a little,walking side by side heading towards the double doors that lead out of the school.I don't know what caused it but a sudden burst of braverly went through me.

"S-satoshi,I need to tell you something" I stop and turn to face him,quickly before I could loose my nerve I spoke."I like you,I've had a crush on you for a long time" I blurt out my stilled,the world around us was frozen for just a face was flushed,and my heart raced,what ever bravery I had before vanished as quickly as it had arrived.I glanced up at Satoshi gaugeing his reaction,my stomach face paled,his eye's shown guilt and regret,"I'm sorry" he apologized his tone soft,"I already like someone else" he heart broke,my eye's found their way to the floor as if looking to see if any peices of my heart lay around,I faught back tears,"I'm really sorry" I heard him I barely heard him my ears felt like they were filled with cotton.I had to leave,leave before I lost it I the doors away from the and on I ran until I made it to a local park,I slid onto a bench and tears welled up in my eye's.

The sting of rejection burned as I cried,burying my face in my hands my chest felt like an open wound I cried harder.I sat crying for I don't know how long maybe a couple minutes maybe an hour,"Here" I heard a male voice say I looked up my vision cloudy.I took the tissue that he offerd me,I couldn't quite make out who it was cause of my tears bluring my sat next to me while I dabbed at my eye's with the tissue."Why are you crying?" he asked,his voice was very familar."I...Was just rejected" I say not knowing why I was telling this to someone I didn't even know."Satoshi?" he asked,I pulled back,he knew voice...So familar,My head shot up,beside me was sitting wasn't looking at me,he was glancing straight ahead,"Kishinuma?" Of all the people to find me like this.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I was just out,walking" Yoshiki said casualy,"I saw you here crying,so I came over to see what was wrong." he explained then asked bluntly,"You confessed to Satoshi and were rejected?"I glared,upset anger flared up in me,"You don't have to say it like that!" I said tear's still leaking from the corners of my eye's.I watched him wince,and was that guilt in his eye's,"Sorry,but that's what happened right?" he asked speaking gently now,his tone slightly cautious like being scared of stepping on eggeshells.I nod,my eye's trailing downwards at my hands folded in my sat in silence for awhile,the whole confession re-played in my came forth once more,I felt Yoshiki's arm wrap around me close in a comforting manner,I suddenly flung myself at him burying me face in his ,he gave an oaf of surprise,almost falling over his arms tightened around me slightly before loosinling a bit but he continued to hold held me tightly,not saying a word while I cried.

**Okay,so how was it Good? Bad? Do you think I should continue? leave me a review and let me know. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Possesed: Yukino**

**a/n: Okay first I would like to thank everyone who favorited and you Lexy02 and KaylaBow for my first two review's.**

** I already have a good bit of this already written out,I just need to type it up,edit it and ,i'm going to try to update once a week but i'm not making any promises.I will try though :)**

** I really enjoyed writting this chapter,so enouph talk from me let's get to it shall we.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sleep over **

Friday night we were all going to go over to Neomi's to spend the night.I had my over night bag already packed and ready,taking it to school with day school seemed to drag on and on,normaly I wouldn't complain but I was having trouble almost a month my nightmare's lessened,I didn't have them every night but one,two,somethimes three times a night was one of those night's that I re-visited Heavenly host in my waking from the nightmare I had trouble getting back to sleep.I only got about two,maybe three hours sleep,I turned to glance over at Satoshi.

He was sitting in his seat,his eye's trained down at his work,that the teacher had passed out momments 's been a couple day's since my confession and we've been kinda avoiding each we were together the space around us was filled with an awkward air.I turned away to look back down at my own,half finished work,pain twisting in my heart like a re-opened wound.'Time heals all wounds' as they say,well I wanted it to heal now.I wanted to feel release from this constant ache,I rememberd back at the park,right after my sitting with me,holding me tight in his protective embrace,the warmth I had was nice and part of me was glad he had found me me,then a Ilight un-explained flush colored my face.I-I had to finish my work,focus I scolded myself mentaly and I turned my thought towards the paper on my desk.

...

...

..

After school we walked with Satoshi to pick up Yuka and headed then head over to Neomi's 's mother greeted us warmly and offered us something to drink,"some tea sounds nice" I say politly,"Just water for me,thanks" I heard yoshiki requsted something and neomi's mother went off to get our drinks,"Neomi make sure you and your friends finish your homework first before you do anything else" she called from the kitchen.

later after we got our beverages and we finished our homework,a little extra probing from me to get yohiki to suggested that we watch a move there was only enouph room on the couch for three figuring out seating arrangments the seating order went like this me,Yoshiki,and Yuka on the me at the end,on the right,Yoshiki in the middle beside me,then Yuka beside him on the other and Satoshi sat on the floor infront of the couch satoshi in front of where Yuka sat and then beside him Neomi sat in front of everyones attention was on the movie.

As the movie progressed I found myself hidding a yawn with the back of my eye's then started to feel heavy as I began to nod off.

Yoshiki's POv

I was bussy watching this move when I felt something heavy dropping on my my head I saw that it was Ayumi,she had fallen asleep with her head resting ontop of my at her face I saw a soft,peaceful expression,she was beautiful with her flawless complexion and smooth creamy skin.I could feel her gentle breath on the side of my neck as she slept.I faint pink then dotted my cheeks,looking around at everyone I found that they were all to into the movie to take much notice of back at her my expression softened,dam I really did loved this girl.I despreatly wanted to tell her but I was too chicken to actually her with my left arm wraped around her shoulder I thought back to when I had found her,a sobbing mess at the park.

I was just wondering around,I had nothing else better to do.I had an earphone in my ear,listening to music when I had heard it,turning off my I pod I listened sounded like someone crying,turning to where I had heard the sobbing I saw Aumi sitting on a bench she had her head in her hands, shoulders shook and my chest tightened at seeing her so distressed I wondered why she was so it was beacuse of some guy i'd have a small 'word' with him for saying or doing what ever it was that had caused her after getting back from that cursed school I was still determaind to continue my promise to protect her no matter what.I would be by her side,as long as time would allow and be their for her.

After finding out what had upset her I felt..I was slightly ashamed to admit it but I felt Happy? Satoshi was my best friend and it was hard for me to hate him just because Ayumi had feeling for after he admitted to me about liking Neomi and I knew her love was unrequited.A small feeling of hope had also made it's home inside me,as well as her like this,tore at my heart,so many mixed feeling swirled around inside me.I did all that I thought I could in that situation,I held her while she cried.I didn't say a word,what could I say? I'm sorry you got your heart riped out? No,I remained silent.

An hour passed and the movie finished Neomi,Satoshi,and Yuka went out to get some ice to bring some back,minutes passed and Ayumi was getting a bit too had shifted slightly in her sleep snuggling so close she was almost in my face burned red,she shifted more not yet comfortable I was then that my face heated up even more,her hand had accedently brushed something,sent a sudden jolt of pleasure through me,"S-shit" I stutterd,swearing breath shook slightly,their was nothing else I could do but wake body was tense,the lingering tingle of pleasure still present,"S-Shinozaki" I shook her a bit.

She bolted awake so suddenly she about head butted me in the nose then,realizing the potition she was in she backed off some,blushing she apologized multiple times,"It's fine"I said,flush still present on my sat in awrkward silence until Naomi walked in,"Alright we brought icecream" she sang avoiding eye contact we went to get some ice cream.

**So How was it? leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this.**

** Also I've been watching Corpse Party,book of shadow's walk through on got past the Encounter chapter and I now have a new close to secound favorite followed closely by Tsukasa,I also fell in love with the Yui X Tsukasa pair and I love them so now my secound OTP XD **

**Okay that's all,until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Possessed: Yukino**

**Chapter 3**

**Three weeks later:**

**projects and conversations **

**A/N Okay here's another chapter~ I know that technically it hasn't been a whole week yet but I've decided to get this up a little earlier.**

** I have already typed up like,all the way to chapter six,which i'm working on chapter has caused me a bit of I had first written it I didn't really like it when I typed this I had changed most of it but...I'm still a bit unsure about it,so Crossing my fingers that this isn't too terrible.**

** Anyway,I do not own corpse party If I did then no one would have died XD.**

** Okay on with the chapter**

**Ayumi's POV**

I couldn't take much more of this sufficating,uncomfortable,arkward atmoshper that swirled in the air around us.I had been avoiding Satoshi for weeks,but yesterday the teacher assigned a project that we all had to were put into pairs by the teacher,Naomi was put with ,unfortanatly I was forced to work with we sat together in a corner of the room,silence hung in the air like a thick fog.I don't know how long we sat their with out speaking a getting anything done,but eventualy Satoshi was the first one to break the silence that surrounded us,"Ayumi,I-I think we need to talk about this" he looked at me his eye's soft,sad,"I am sorry,really sorry that I couldn't return your I still think of you as a good friend,I hope...I wish that we could continue to be so" he,looked so sad.

It caused a twinge of guilt to jab me in the stomach,"I...Don't think that's possible right now,It's just a little hard being around you at the moment" I dull ache beginning it's steady throbbing inside of me."Being around you...hurts" I admit over at him I saw the flash of pain as it flashed across his guilt once again rose up inside of me,it felt like kicking a puppy.

He really did hate causing others hurt and I know that I had probabaly just added on another pound of guilt onto him,"I...Understand" He said in a solemn caused a jolting pain in my already aching heart,"I-I just need some time..." I say quickly.I wanted to ease his guilt a little and give him some hope that we could patch up our friendship.I think I also wanted some hope for myself as well,I didn't want our friendship to be over,"Just give me some time,then well see,I really don't want to loose a friend over this" I say honestly.

He seemed to brighten,just a little and I saw a small hopeful twinkel in his eye's,"Alright,But we really do have to finish this project we could try and put all that asside for now until it's done" he was right,we needed to get this done so I nod,"Yeah" I agreed.

Yoshiki's POV

While Naomi was talking about our project I glanced over at Satoshi and Ayumi.I watched them as they sat in silence that even looked un-comfortable from my ,I noticed that her jaw was clenched,her shoulders were tense and her fists were closed around each other one resting ontop the other on the sat their in silence for a long time,not getting very much work expression flashed with sympathy,it was really bad luck that she had gotten paired up with Satoshi.I had noticed the way she had been avoiding him for the last couple every time she glanced at him her eye's would glaze over with pain for just a caused my heart to twist in pain to see her hurtting.I continued to watch as they began talking,I saw pain flash in Satoshi's eye's and guilt glint in Shinozaki's and for a minute after something Shinozaki had had looked very much like a kicked must have worked something out cause they soon started to get to work on their project.

"Kishinuma,are you listening" I turned back to an slightly irritated Naomi.I watched as her eyes dart to Satoshi and Shinozaki who I had been watching just moments ago then to me then back expression changed from irritated to curious,a slight glint shown in her that a...Knowing look that I saw in them? "Kishinuma do you like Ayumi?" she asked.

Whaa! Her question had taken me aback,"Yeah,I mean she's...We're friends,O-of course I like her" I stutter,"Why would you even ask something like that?"

A grin then spread across her face,"You like her more then just a friend though,right?" she asked,"I've seen the way you look at her,you really care about her allot"

Damn,was it really that obvious,or was it just a girl thing to pick up on things like that? If it were why couldn't Ayumi see it? Maybe it only affected girls who had an outsiders an exasperated sigh I ran my hand through my it a ruffled mess,"Yes" I admit.

"I knew it" she said her tone happy and filled with triumpth,"Are you ever going to tell her?" she asked me.

"I dunno..." I trailed off,"She probably dosen't even feel the same,b-besides now isn't really a good time to be conffesing my is already suffering after getting her own heartbroken" I say.

Naomi was quiet for a moment before she spoke,"She admitted her feelings to Satoshi didn't she?" she asked.

"How did you?" I asked taken aback once again.

"It was a bit obvious that Ayumi,also had a crush on were times when I had felt a bit jealous of Ayumi is my friend so tried to quell that feeling" she expression had changed,a small frown now adorned her face.

I knew how she felt,"Yeah,I felt the same about Satoshi" I say.

"And Satoshi,didn't return any of her feeling?" she asked at my nod she spoke again,"I know I shouldn't be happy but..." Once again I knew the feeling,"Poor Ayumi..." she said.

"Yeah" After that we were silent for awhile,the rest of class passed by quickly and the bell rang ending class.

**A/N: How was it? Hopefuly not terrible,don't forget to drop me a review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Possesed: Yukino**

**Chapter 4**

**Date?**

**A/N****: ****Okay here's the next chapter,updates may slow a bit cause i'm on chapter 7 and i'm stuck.I have like only a paragragh typed up so,yeah.**

**Ayumi's POV**

More days passed and we had finished our projects,Satoshi and I spent some time I now spent most of my time hanging out with eather Naomi or Yoshiki sometimes eventually Naomi began hanging out with Satoshi more and more,leaving me with more time spent with Yoshiki.I felt a spark of jealousy run through me but I quickly pushed it down.I shouldn't feel jealous,he had no romantic feelings for me so I should just get over it already,I mentaly scolded myself.

today was thursday and after school Yoshiki and I spent some time at the didn't have to go in to work That day,It was a very nice sunny day,the air was warm with a soft breez to cool us off from time to time.

"Ahhh," I sighed,"It's so nice today" I breath,smiling,the first real smile I had in a while.

"Yeah" Yoshiki agreed his tone casual.

"Kishinuma?" I ask,"Have you thought about what you want to do once you get out of school?" I question curiously after a moment of looks thoughtful as he answers,"No,haven't really figured that out yet" the thoughtful expression that played across his face looked really cute.'wait,cute?' when did I start thinking of him as cute? I wondered."Well,you love music allot don't you? and you can play the guitar pretty good too.I've seen you,at the shop,while your boss was were messing around with and playing with some of the you could do something with that?" I suggested.I've walked by the music store where he worked a couple of times and I'd see him through the clear glass window strumming away on some guitar.

He really was tallented,"Huh?" He responded in slight surpsrise,I noted a small patch of pink on his cheek's,"Y-yeah maybe" he said."I'll definatly think about it"

We walked through the park for awhile talking about normal everyday mind then wondered a bit 'we must look a bit like some kind of couple on a date or something'.I blushed lightly at the suden thought where had that come from?We didn't really look like a couple did we?and why did that suddenly cross my mind? Maybe it was just cause we were together walking in a park,side by side...

"Something wrong?" Yoshiki asked me,I quickly hide my blush,I didn't want him to know the weird thoughts poping up in my head,"No,everythings fine" I tell him with a I change the subject quickly onto something else.

**Yoshiki's POV**

I had been a bit surprised,she had seen me playing the insterments when I should have been minding the store while my boss was out?She really thought that I was good?Admittedly I felt really pleased,a small faint blush colored my cheeks.I thought over her suggestion,maybe it was a good career choice,I could join a band or I did enjoy music like she said,I thought about it awhile more as we continued to over I caught a strange expression on her face,and...Was she blushing?,"Is something wrong?" I said that she was fine with an added smile,then she quickly,Nervously changed the topic.I knew that their was something she wasn't telling me but decided not to comment about it.

My thoughts then drifted,this whole thing had a...Date like feel to it,I could almost imagine this as being a walking side by side,through the park,we had even walked past a few cuddling couples.'Ah' I quickly shook the thought away my face heating up a was not a date,Though sadly I wished it over at Ayumi,who was taking cheerfuly about something I had apparently missed while my thoughts were else looked really cute,smiling her face lighting hadn't smiled so much since we had returned,It warmed my heart to see her like this.

"Kishinuma,Why are you looking at me like that?D-do I have something on my face or something?" Ayumi's voice startled me out of my thought's.I flushed,realizing that I had just been way she looked at me with a cute,confused look caused my heart to skip a beat."N-no,I just-I uh...Like seeing you happy" I admit,"I haven't seen a true smile on your face since we arrived back" I looked at me for a moment then turned away,before she did though I saw the light dusting of color on her cheeks.

"Oh" she said,"I like seeing you happy too" I heard her air was then filled with slight awrkwardness.

...

...

...

..

Later that night I had gotten a weird package,taking the note that was attached I began to read it aloud."Kishinuma,I bought this for you and I hope you like could use it if you choose to start the career path we talked about you decide to do something I still hope you'll enjoy it anyway~Shinozaki Ayumi" I staired at the package,"...Shinozaki..." after a moment I opened the was a red electric guitar with a small amp bought this? It must have cost allot...I didn't know what to think about this generous gift."I'll,have to pay her back for this but how?" I thought outloud.I could save up some money to pay her back,or get her something really nice or something...As a thank you.

With a sigh I put the guitar and amp away before fixing me some dinner.'i'll think of something tomorrow' I thought,after dinner I got ready for bed.

**A/N: How was it? Don't forget to leave me a reivew. **


End file.
